Tipsy Kiss
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: After Izuku is hit by a villain's Quirk, he begins to act drunk. While watching over him, Todoroki tries to not give away his true feelings, but ultimately fails when the tipsy teen reveals his own feelings for Shoto.


**Just a little gift I wrote for a friend of mine. Figured I'd post it here for others to enjoy. I wrote about half of it months before I actually finished it, so if you notice a difference in writing styles or something like that, then the time jump is probably why.**

**I was not the one to draw the artwork of the cover. Credit to the artist for the cover artwork. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA, Izuku Midoriya, or Shoto Todoroki.**

* * *

Todoroki wasn't sure how to react to the events that had occurred that day as he sat on one of the green couches in the common room. A few of his classmates had gone out to do some shopping, and Midoriya had been in that group, along with Uraraka, Kaminari, and Hagakure. They had only gone out to get a few items that the dorm rooms were lacking in, but while they were there, a villain decided to attack.

The villain in question wasn't a big shot like the League of Villains. From what Todoroki's classmates had said, he sounded more like a madman looking to cause as much trouble and commotion as he could before any Pro Heroes showed up. The U.A. students of course stepped up to help. After all, they had their licenses with them and they _were_ allowed to help. During the scuffle, however, Midoriya had been hit with the villain's Quirk. He hadn't sustained any damage, but it did make him act rather strange.

Izuku seemed to be much more blunt than usual, he showed no signs of embarrassment over anything, and he was easier to fool. He also seemed to have trouble walking in a straight line or keeping himself up without some form of support. To be frank, the boy seemed like he was drunk. He would occasionally slur his speech, but for the most part, he seemed to keep himself together. Everyone knew that once the Quirk's effect wore off and Izuku realized how he had acted, he probably wouldn't come out of his room for a whole week. The aspiring hero hadn't done anything extremely mortifying, but by Izuku's standards, his actions would be beyond mortifying.

"Hey, Todoroki!" Kirishima called, breaking Shoto out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. He turned to see his red-haired classmate with Midoriya leaned up against him for support. "Bakugo and I are going to train. Could you watch Midoriya for us?"

Shoto glanced at Midoriya, who was leaned up against Kirishima's arm and using it as support, and sighed. He was slightly afraid that this would happen at some point. Ever since the sports festival, the dual hair-colored teen had gained a crush on his classmate. Thankfully Todoroki was good at hiding his emotions, but with Midoriya acting so strange, he wasn't sure if he could keep his feelings hidden completely. But he knew he couldn't just leave his classmates to deal with him during training. "Sure," Shoto nodded, ignoring his doubts.

Eijiro sighed with relief. "Thanks, man," he thanked as he set his classmate down next to Todoroki on the couch. Kirishima took a step back before he continued, "You may want to watch him carefully. He's a bit of a handful like this."

Todoroki nodded in acknowledgement and opened his mouth to speak before Bakugo burst into the room, startling everyone except Midoriya. "What's takin' so long!?" he yelled from the doorway.

Kirishima turned around, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, I wanted to be sure Todoroki was okay with watching him first."

Bakugo huffed loudly with annoyance. "Just leave the nerd with Icy-Hot and c'mon!" Eijiro said his goodbyes quickly before heading out the door with the impatient Bakugo.

Now that he was alone with Izuku, Shoto was beginning to feel his nerves creep up on him. He stole a glance at the green-haired teen next to him. Midoriya was staring down at his own lap, looking very dazed and intrigued. Todoroki shook his head, amused by the green-haired teen's antics.

"Hey Todoroki," Izuku spoke softly, now looking at him. Todoroki turned his head to look at Izuku and felt his heart beat a little faster now that he was looking into Midoriya's dark green eyes. "I always thought you were kinda cute... y'know," Izuku continued bluntly, causing Todoroki to blush lightly with embarrassment. He turned away from the green haired teen without saying a word, hoping he could hide the blush.

Izuku pouted a little when he received no response from his crush. To get Todoroki's attention back, he laid his head down on his lap so he could look up at his face. Shoto was quick to react by turning his gaze back to Midoriya, not even realizing his blush had darkened considerably. "M-Midoriya-" he began but stopped from the shock of hearing himself stutter.

Izuku gave a goofy grin upon seeing Shoto's blush and hearing him stutter. "So you did like my compliment," he concluded slowly. "It's true, y'know. You always looked cute to me, with your hair and eyes. And that blush just makes you even cuter." By now Izuku was lightly tracing his finger over Todoroki's scar and letting his eyes lazily scan Shoto's face to catch every detail of it.

Todoroki opened his mouth to respond with something, but he found himself tongue tied. How was someone supposed to react when their crush called them cute? He couldn't just sit there and be silent.

"You don't have to say anything," Midoriya said suddenly. He sat up slightly, just enough so he could reach Todoroki's face, and cupped his hands on either side of Shoto's face. Todoroki's heart beat out of his chest as his crush leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss. It lasted just a moment before they parted, Todoroki's face now entirely red.

Izuku chuckled a little, amused by Shoto's reaction. "I'm glad you liked it, Shoto," he murmured before resting his head back in Todoroki's lap.


End file.
